


Home

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Het, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Diana needs to rejuvenate, she knows where to go.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabbitseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 18, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 25, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 811  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Wabbitseason](http://wabbitseason.livejournal.com)! I figured as a fellow Steve/Diana fan, you would enjoy this. :)

Diana wearily piloted her invisible plane out over the sea, spiraling down from the stars. The sun was setting in a blaze of scarlet, tangerine, and lemon streaks across the sky.

The Watchtower had been organized chaos as the JLA team had come back from their interstellar mission, taking care of the wounded and debriefing those who were ambulatory. It had been a hazardous mission in a far-off corner of the galaxy, and Diana had feared she might not come back. In the end, however, the JLA had triumphed again, even though Bruce was snapping everyone’s heads off as he hovered over Clark, muttering about ‘so-called invulnerability’ as Clark held onto his hand, needing Earth’s sun to heal himself.

Despite her own weariness, Diana couldn’t help but smile at how totally smitten Bruce was. The Big, Bad Bat was so protective and in love with Clark that “he didn’t know whether he was coming or going” as Ollie said.

Diana glanced down at her scrapes and bruises. Warrior’s scars that would heal, but they looked red and angry right now. Her costume hid the nasty gash in her side, and her hands trembled slightly on the wheel of the plane as she thought of a nice, soft bed and some time to just sleep.

Clark needed rejuvenation from the sun and sometimes went to Smallville, his childhood home, for emotional rejuvenation. Bruce seemed able to draw his re-charging from Wayne Manor, even though he lived there every day. His home was as much a part of him as Gotham.

She thought of Paradise Island. It had always served as her place of serenity and certainly was a peaceful oasis in a chaotic world. Her mother would welcome her with open arms, her room would be ready in the Palace, and her every need would be cared for, as befit a Princess.

For a moment her hands twitched on the wheel, thinking of guiding her plane to the Island, but it was a long flight and there was a closer source of peace and serenity.

Her plane banked toward the coast, the last rays of the setting sun turning to twilight dusk.

& & & & & &

Diana walked quietly through the Boston neighborhood, nodding to the few people out for a walk at this time of evening. No one did a double-take. After all, she was a frequent visitor to this neighborhood.

She arrived at a small, comfortable two-story house shaded by maple and ash trees, and punched in the alarm code at the door. She had insisted upon the alarm. After all, as the Beloved of Wonder Woman, the occupant would attract vengeance-seeking enemies, not to mention his own after years in the limelight as a decorated pilot.

Diana slipped inside, noticing the darkness. Either her love was still at work, or had decided to go to bed early.

Diana silently went into the bedroom, a smile curving her lips as she saw her Beloved asleep, curled up on his side. His arm stretched out as if searching for her. She peeled off her costume, glad that she had been able to take a shower on the Watchtower. She removed her tiara and earrings and walked over to the other side of the bed.

The silvery moonlight accentuated beauty worthy of the Gods, and Diana felt her heart swell with love as she lightly touched hair the color of the sun. She lifted the sheet and slipped underneath, hoping not to disturb her lover but curling up to him as close as she could.

Steve stirred, blond lashes fluttering open. “Angel!” His smile lit up her heart as he clutched her arm.

“Yes, it is me, Beloved.” Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

His face immediately sobered as he noticed her bruises and scrapes. “Diana, what…?”

She kissed him. “It is of no consequence, my love. I am fine.”

“I guess that interstellar mission of yours got a little dicey.” He caressed her shoulder and arm. “I’m glad you’re back, love.”

“So am I.”

They kissed more passionately this time, and then Steve drew back as Diana flinched.

“What…?” He lifted the sheet and gasped. “Your side, Angel! What happened?”

“A wound. I was doctored by J’onn. I will be fine, Steve.”

“Does your bandage need changing? I have some fresh ones…” He started to get out of bed but she grasped his shoulder, pulling him back.

“Beloved, all I need to heal is you.”

His eyes shimmered for a moment, then he pulled her close.

Diana curled up close, Steve’s arms around her, and while she knew that he would insist upon seeing her wound in the morning, for now she rested her head on his chest and felt a sweet sense of peace envelop, knowing that she would feel rejuvenated come the dawn.

Steve was Home to her.


End file.
